


A Fleeting Moment

by windsoffreedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle at Hogwarts, Gen, I wrote this while listening to emotional music, It's really short, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Redemption, Seventh year, That's basically what it is, at 2am in the morning, during the final battle, it's going to end sadly, movie deleted scene, non cannon ending (well not exactly), sorry I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsoffreedom/pseuds/windsoffreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Draco realizes that a single decision made in the moment is more important than the life he's been brought up to expect.</p><p>'Draco could see Harry's empty hands. <em>"Potter's lost his wand."</em> He gripped his own wand tighter, recalling what he had heard before and made his decision in a split second.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Moment

His mother had beautiful eyes. It was sad that he only paid proper sentiment when they were shining with tears. 

"The Boy Who Lived is dead!" Draco looked away to see Voldemort's serpentine features yell the announcement with glee and overflowing arrogance. He was getting sick of this. 

"Draco..." his mother called him over softly and Draco stared hard at the cracked grounds of the Hogwarts courtyard. Walking away from the other students meant becoming a Death Eater again, it meant betraying the students he had fought with a few moments ago but it also meant that he could go home with his parents, maybe. 

"Draco." Lucius called him shortly and he snapped up. Without much choice he took a step away from his youth and a few more steps towards his pure blood family. As he walked he glanced over at Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms, his brows knitting in disbelief, denial still echoing through his mind. Standing beside his parents, he looked down at his shoes as Voldemort called for more followers, willing himself to block out every word that was sounding through the air.

Someone came forward and Draco looked up absently. It was Longbottom. _"Get away Longbottom. The prick's going to get himself killed."_ Draco prepared to flinch as Voldemort raised his wand but the killing curse never came. Instead, Harry snapped back to life and all chaos broke loose. His mother's slender hands were tugging at his arm, nails digging into his sleeve before he even registered her calling his name. 

"Draco, Draco! Let's go. Quickly now." A year ago, Draco would have gladly turned tail and left the Golden Boy there to clean his own mess but this time, his feet were rooted to the ground. Voldemort still stood, temporarily stunned that Potter was alive. Draco could see Harry's empty hands. _"Potter's lost his wand."_ He gripped his own wand tighter, recalling what he had heard before and made his decision in a split second.

Pulling away from his mother's grip, he raced over to where Harry was standing, wand stretched out to his empty hand. "Potter!"

Harry spun around, their eyes meeting for a moment before Harry's fingers wrapped around the wand's handle and Draco let it slip from his fingertips. In a blur of grey, Harry was gone off to somewhere and the other students were beginning to advance on the Death Eaters, each side throwing hexes and spells at each other. Draco wished he could have seen the look of disbelief on Voldemort's face.

There was an unmistakable shout from the Dark Lord, an order to kill. One of the Death Eaters yelled and flung the curse at his defenseless back. The last thing he heard was his mother's and then his father's voices screaming his name before the blast collided with him, throwing him into unfeeling darkness.


End file.
